


Safe.

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming of Age, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Depression, M/M, Making Out, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Two year age gap, Young Love, slightly aged-down Donghyuck, stoner!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Mark Lee makes Donghyuck feel safe.Donghyuck, for many reasons, finds that thought terrifying.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198





	Safe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebot/gifts).



> hiii <3 so i wrote this for my tumblr a while back and decided to rewrite it with markhyuck ( it was prev another pair) and fine tune this baby a bit. please enjoy!
> 
> also um,, this work is a gift for one of/if not my favourite markhyuck writer, miss bluebot. if you see this (i dont know how ao3 works im babie at this) i hope you like it and,, i really like you and your work and i admire you a lot and uh yeah i hope this isn't weird haha ok bye bye <33
> 
> *this one-shot was very losely inspired by the song "girls your age" by transviolet*

Pink hues. Strobing lights. Drinks sloshing over the rims of red solo cups. Clouds of smoke.

Donghyuck is high the first time he meets Mark. His blissed out mind poorly directs his body over to the boy standing in the corner of the room, red cup in hand although it seems to be just a decoration. Something to help him blend in, mix with the crowd, Donghyuck assumes. 

He looks older than Donghyuck’s friends, and he doesn't seem too interested in the party around him. Donghyuck can't help but wonder why he chose to come if he was just planning on lurking in the corner. 

Donghyuck giggles into his hand as he leans on the space of wall beside the boy. The boy seems taken aback, eyes widening almost comically when he meets those of the other. Donghyuck smiles goofily, brain foggy and not in control of the muscles that tug the end of his mouth upwards. 

“ _You _don’t seem to be having too much fun.”__

__Donghyuck pouts, poking the other boy’s chest as he emphasises on the word “you”. The boy doesn't flinch away at his touch but he eyes Donghyuck cautiously as he looks up from the finger currently prodding as his chest._ _

__“I guess not.” He chuckles nervously and Donghyuck’s stomach does a little flip at the sound._ _

__He chalks the weird feeling up to mixing alcohol with weed. Donghyuck doesn’t do feelings. He just, doesn't. They’re messy, complicated and ugly, and they always end up in disappointment. Always._ _

__Donghyuck does smile at him though. And in a spur of the moment decision that takes even Donghyuck’s own mind by surprise (not that he can do much about it in his current state) takes the mysterious boys hand and tilts his head towards the crowd of people dancing._ _

__“Do you wanna dance?”Donghyuck’s words slur together just a little, but there is a glint in his eyes as he continues. “Maybe then you'll finally have some fun.”_ _

__The boy’s eyes flit to the dance floor, and for just a second there's a flicker of fear in them. Then he directs his gaze back to Donghyuck, eyes boring straight into Donghyuck’s._ _

__His gaze is so intense, so deep. Donghyuck almost wants to turn away, to look anywhere but his eyes. But for some reason he doesn't. he just stands there, and stares back._ _

__Everything around Donghyuck is blurred by the hazy state of his mind and yet, the boy in front of him is crystal clear._ _

__His eyes are a dark shade of brown, pupils dilated so only a small rim of the colour surrounds the iris. They seem endless. They give Donghyuck the feeling of falling. As if he’s let himself drop backwards into a dark abyss, limbs uselessly stretched out above him as he falls downwards._ _

__And yet there is no fear of hitting the ground._ _

__“Okay.” The answer he breathes out after what feels like an eternity is so quiet, so subdued under the loud thumps of the bass, and yet Donghyuck still manages to catch it. Donghyuck nods and the motion finally seems to shake him from his trance-like state._ _

__Donghyuck takes the boy’s hand and leads him off to dance._ _

* * *

__Donghyuck learns a lot more about the mysterious boy after that night._ _

__He learns that the boys name is Mark Lee, that he recently moved to the town, that he's from Canada. He learns that he was indeed right about him being older. Mark is 19 and in his first year of college, making him two years older than Donghyuck. He also learns that Mark was born on the 2nd of august, a leo, and that his favorite snacks in the whole world are watermelons. You know, the trivial things._ _

__(Donghyuck buys him a baseball cap with a watermelon on it when he spends a week in Cali with his cousins.  
Mark is ecstatic when Donghyuck gifts it to him.)_ _

__That's another thing Donghyuck learns about Mark._ _

__Mark is caring and happy and bright and there’s this, seemingly always-positive energy that surrounds him wherever he goes. He's the guy everyone wants to be friends with. The guy everyone has a crush on. A true sweetheart, through and through._ _

__Donghyuck can’t say the same for himself. It's not like he _tried _to be negative about everything. That was just the way his brain was wired. And despite Donghyuck being by no means mean to anybody, Donghyuck didn't like it when people got too close and he could get snappy very easily when anything he talked about with someone bordered on personal. Often times, that behavior made him come off as cold, as distant, as rude._ _ __

__

__The truth is Donghyuck is just scared. Scared to let anyone in, to make anyone privy to the depressing thoughts that cloud his mind for the better part of his days._ _

__

__Donghyuck’s home life didn’t exactly help with that, either. It’s not exactly easy to find some peace and quiet when your parents have a screaming match every time they so much as make eye contact with one another. Especially when Donghyuck himself gets caught up in arguments whenever he goes downstairs to get himself a glass of water. His father doesn’t hit him, not anymore, but that doesn’t mean his screams don’t still scare Donghyuck. His father yells at him that he's useless, that he was a mistake, that they’d be better off if he had never been born. Donghyuck knows his mother silently agrees with the latter, but she still comes to his defense, spitting harsh words at her husband in return. Donghyuck is grateful for that at least, even if it doesn’t mean much, considering his mother always crawls into the same bed as his dad after every fight._ _

__

__So, Donghyuck deals with issues the best way he can. He drinks, he gets high, and he makes out with random guys at parties. It’s not a very healthy coping mechanism, per say, but it does the job just fine._ _

__

__It made Donghyuck forget, and it made him happy. Or at least, his own little twisted version of happy._ _

__

__Mark had known Donghyuck was high off his ass the first time they met, but that didn't mean he approved of Donghyuck’s behavior. He mostly kept his disapproval silent though. Mark was tired of constantly fighting over the matter whenever it came up, and quite frankly, any attempt he made to try and get Donghyuck to change his ways so far had proven futile._ _

__

__(Mark also didn’t know the full story, but that was hardly his fault.)_ _

__

__But of course he worried. He worried because he cared. Because Donghyuck was his friend._ _

__

* * *

__

__Friends, yes. Donghyuck and Mark were friends, although their ever more frequent make out sessions were anything but friendly._ _

__

__That night at the party, when they met, Mark and Donghyuck had made out in the bathroom._ _

__

__They had continued to make out several times over the months that followed. Sometimes at Mark’s place, sometimes at Donghyuck’s. Sometimes at the parties Donghyuck would drag mark along to or in the bathroom of the diner where they hung out with their friends._ _

__

__Sometimes, they made out in Mark’s car at 3 in the morning when Donghyuck couldn't handle being at home, when the air in his own house suffocated him so much he couldn't breathe and his bedroom door failed to drown out the voices screaming through the hallways._ _

__

__Donghyuck would call Mark up then, voice strained and eyes teary as he pleaded for Mark to just _please _come pick him up.___ _

__

____Mark would always ask what’s wrong, he would want to talk about it, to help in some way. It broke Mark’s heart every time he welcomed Donghyuck’s shivering figure into his car at the ungodly hour of the night._ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck would brush him off every time. Just like he would brush off any talk of feelings, or dating or anything to do with the term “official”. Still, there were times where Mark just wouldn't relent._ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck is currently straddling his lap, fingers bunching up Mark’s jean jacket in the backseat of his 1965 Buick Riviera._ _ _ _

__

____(“A family heirloom.” Mark had stated to Donghyuck when he first picked him up in his car, clearly proud of his baby. “It used to belong to my grandfather. My dad passed it on to me on my 18th birthday.”)._ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck’s desperately trying to kiss him, but Mark dodges every attempt._ _ _ _

__

____“No, Donghyuck. We are not kissing until you tell me what's wrong.” Marks gaze is firm, hands planted secured on on each side of the youngers waist.  
Donghyuck sighs heavily, but he knows he isn’t going to get anywhere soon if he doesn't tell Mark at least something. Donghyuck moves off of Mark’s lap and lets himself fall into the seat next to him. A few moments drag by as Donghyuck thinks of what to say. _ _ _ _

__

____“It’s my parents, ok? They never stop fighting and it's a mess.” Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut as the sound of shattering plates floods his mind.  
“And for some, stupid, messed up reason I always get dragged into it. It's part of why I like going out so much. I just- I really, really, hate having to hear their shouts all the fucking time when I’m home. I think-” Donghyuck’s voice is gravelly and he stops to take a steadying breath before he opens his eyes, gaze not trained on anything in particular. “I think if I had to spend anymore time in that house than I already do, I would go insane.” Donghyuck ends with something akin to a chuckle, even though there’s no hint of amusement in it. _ _ _ _

__

____When he looks up at Mark, there's sympathy in the others eyes, fused together with an underlying sadness. There’s something else there too that Donghyuck doesn’t dare try to label._ _ _ _

__

____He can't stand it._ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck leans forward and presses his lips to Mark’s neck._ _ _ _

__

____“Hyuck...” Mark warns._ _ _ _

__

____The younger continues kissing up his neck, drawing closer to the sweet spot under Mark’s ear._ _ _ _

__

____“Please, Mark.” Donghyuck plants a kiss at the end of Mark’s jaw before continuing. “Can we just not talk about it?” Donghyuck nibbles at the sensitive spot near the olders ear and hears Mark exhale a sigh above him. Donghyuck smiles a little into Mark’s skin, he knows he’s won at this point._ _ _ _

__

____“Fine.” Mark groans out as soon as Donghyuck starts to suck at his sensitive flesh. “But promise me you’ll talk about it with me some other time, yeah?”  
Mark moves their positions so Donghyuck is back on his lap and he can look at the younger properly. _ _ _ _

__

____“Promise.”_ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck smiles sweetly, even though he knows full and well he doesn't mean it._ _ _ _

__

____From the hurt look buried deep inside his eyes, Mark knows that too._ _ _ _

__

____There’s guilt clawing at Donghyuck’s insides. He doesn't like lying to Mark, making promises that the both of them know he isn't gonna keep.  
Mark deserves better. _ _ _ _

__

____That, among other things, was one of the reasons Donghyuck would never date Mark. He couldn’t do that to him. Mark deserved someone so much better._ _ _ _

__

____Right now, however, Donghyuck doesn't want to waste any moment with the other boy, so he crashes his lips onto Marks._ _ _ _

__

____Marks kisses were warm, open mouthed and languid, hot breath mingling with Donghyuck’s own. Only growing needy when Donghyuck moved to pull away, needing to catch his breath as Mark’s lips chased after him._ _ _ _

__

____Marks kisses were warm, and they were comfort and they were safe. And that night, Donghyuck realized how much that scared him._ _ _ _

* * *

____Donghyuck is high when he tells Mark he loves him._ _ _ _

__

____The both of them are sat on the rooftop of Marks shitty apartment complex. Donghyuck had wanted to get high earlier that evening and Mark had told him that he’d rather he just get high with him then for Donghyuck to go to another party._ _ _ _

__

____The last one Donghyuck went to ended with a way too touchy guy being punched in the face, Mark’s reddened knuckles, and a lot of throwing up on Donghyuck’s behalf. Hence, the younger had agreed to Mark’s proposition, happy to be snuggled into Marks side as the wind howled past them._ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck had also managed to get Mark to take his first ever hit. He had coughed from the burning sensation of the drug filling his lungs, face scrunched up in disgust and Donghyuck had laughed. He had laughed and laughed and then Mark had looked at him, smile tugging at his lips and Donghyuck just… said it._ _ _ _

__

____“I love you.”_ _ _ _

__

____Donghyuck looks at Marks eyes, those same deep brown eyes he saw at the party all those months ago. He hates to admit it, but Donghyuck thinks he fell into them the moment his gaze met Marks that night._ _ _ _

__

____(“Don't go jump the gun. Live fast while you're young, honey, don't go chasing love.”)_ _ _ _

__

____Donghyucks mothers words ring faintly in his head. Donghyuck can't blame her for warning him. She had married too young, gotten pregnant too young, and it had ruined her life. All because she fell for the wrong guy._ _ _ _

__

____But Donghyuck wasn’t his mother, and Mark sure as hell wasn't his father. This was different.it _had _to be.___ _ _ _

__

______Mark finally snaps out of his shocked state._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“You don't mean that.” He says then, and Donghyuck feels his heart clench at how broken Mark sounds. Donghyuck can’t find it in him to blame Mark for not believing him. Hell, Donghyuck can barely believe himself._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Donghyuck feels tears well in his eyes as he speaks._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I do, I do- I do mean it. I mean it so much.” Tears run down his cheeks freely now. Mark just faces away from him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“No you don’t.” Donghyuck guesses Mark was trying to sound angry, but the words that leave him just end up sounding tired. “You're just way too high.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______A loud sob wracks Donghyuck’s body as Mark still refuses to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“If you actually loved me”, Mark swallows before he moves to stand up, “you’d tell me when you aren’t high as a kite.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Mark lets a sigh slip past his lips as he stands in front of the service door leading back inside._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I'll leave the door unlocked, ok? I'm gonna go to sleep, on the couch. You can have the bed. Don't stay out here all night, got it? And for God's Sake, please don't do anything stupid.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Mark faces him when he talks, but he still won't look at Donghyuck. It hurts _so much _, Donghyuck thinks being pierced by a thousand knives at once wouldn’t hurt as much as this.___ _ _ _ _ _

__

________He doesn't say anything. Just stays silent and watches as Mark leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

* * *

Mark wakes up to his phone buzzing like crazy on his coffee table. He groans and stretches, wincing when he hears the joints in his back cracking. Sleeping on the couch sucks, he thinks to himself. His phone buzzes again and Mark quickly blinks to adjust his eyes to the stream of sunlight flooding through his balcony door. He reaches for his phone slowly, mind a little groggy for some reason. Another message is displayed on his lock screen and he mindlessly clicks on it only to see that it's Donghyuck who’s texting him. The nickname Mark has so lovingly bestowed onto Donghyuck for his sunshine smile lit up at the top of the phone as he enters the chat. 

[09:05am] 

**hyuck:** hey, you awake?  
 **hyuck:** markk?  
 **hyuck:** hello??

__

________[09:27am]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**hyuck:** MARK  
**hyuck:** m  
**hyuck:** a  
**hyuck:** r  
**hyuck:** k  
**hyuck:** istg the one time i try to do something nice for you  
**hyuck:** AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN UP_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________[10:02am]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________**hyuck:** mark leeeee  
**hyuck:** markus_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Mark chuckles at the younger boys eagerness and quickly types out a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________[10:04am]  
**you:** yeah?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________**hyuck:** FINALLY you're up  
**hyuck:** go on your balcony  
**you:** what? why?  
**hyuck:** just do it please  
**you:** ok ok_ _

__

________Mark sits up and scrambles to get out from under his blanket, limbs not quite cooperating this early in the morning. He finally makes his way to the balcony, sliding open the door and stepping out into the cold air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey! Down here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck shouts as soon as he sees Mark’s balcony doors opening. His head pops out over the railing and Donghyuck has to squint up at him, the harsh morning sun making it difficult to get a good view of Mark’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Does this count at something stupid!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Next to him stands Marks car, the words “I love you Mark Lee” complete with heart sprawled on top of the hood with white paint to contrast the cars black color. Donghyuck can hear Marks laugh from above and his heart swells with affection at the sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark is running through the front door of the building in no time and before Donghyuck can even register it, the older swoops him up in his arms and swings him around. Both boys are smiling and slightly out of breath when Mark finally sets Donghyuck back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you, Mark Lee. And I mean it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark kisses him, but it feels different than their normal ones. Donghyuck can feel each emotion he's trying to convey, feel the love he's pouring into every ounce of Donghyucks being. The younger wraps his arms around Mark’s neck and Mark pulls him as close as he can by his waist in turn. After a moment, Mark pulls away and rests his forehead against Donghyucks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark smiles as he says it and Donghyuck is certain he’s never ever felt this relieved and happy in his entire life, so he quickly pulls the other into a bone crushing hug. Mark plants a kiss on the top of Donghyucks head and gently plays with the ends of Donghyucks caramel strands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both of them stay like that for a while, swaying lightly in the breeze and basking in each others presence until Donghyuck feels Mark shift slightly in his embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, Hyuck?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm.” Donghyuck hums in response against the olders chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That is washable paint, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck smiles mischievously up at Mark as he pulls away from the hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oops.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Donghyuck!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________(It is, of course, washable paint, but Mark doesn’t have to know that just yet.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> (find me on twt @_neoneversleeps)


End file.
